


I Don't Have Time For This

by casuallymoonstruck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I definitely need to come up with a better title for this, I don't know what I'm doing this is my first story :'), M/M, This (hopefully) won't be as angst-y as it sounds, WIP, haunted house au, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallymoonstruck/pseuds/casuallymoonstruck
Summary: Keith had finally found a new apartment. Its rent was cheap, and it was close to his university. He would’ve just continued living with Shiro until he graduated, but the sheer amount of times that Keith had walked in on Shiro and Matt in a compromising position was way too high. No thanks. Something had to change.It was the first time that Keith had seen his new apartment since he sorted out the legalities. He didn’t care about what his new landlord had said about this place – it clearly wasn’t haunted.(Even if it was Keith had more important things on his hands – like graduating, for starters)(Even if the prospect of having a haunted apartment sounded a hell of a lot more interesting than studying alone for hours on end)





	I Don't Have Time For This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I've never posted anything before and this was sort of spontaneous! Hope you like it! I'm not quite sure how often I'll update this because I'm a terrible person like that :)

Keith had finally found a new apartment. Its rent was cheap, and it was close to his university. He would’ve just continued living with Shiro until he graduated, but the sheer amount of times that Keith had walked in on Shiro and Matt in a compromising position was _way too high_. No thanks. Something had to change.

It was the first time that Keith had seen his new apartment since he sorted out the legalities. Shiro, being Shiro, had decided to move his belongings into the apartment while Keith was at a lecture. Keith was grateful for that, at least he wouldn't have to go through the stress of physically moving his things.

He just wanted to move in. He didn’t even care about what his new landlord had said about this place – it clearly wasn’t haunted.

(Even if it was Keith had more important things on his hands – like graduating, for starters)

(Even if the prospect of having a haunted apartment sounded a hell of a lot more interesting than studying alone for hours on end)

He opened the door, anticipating, _hoping_ , for something interesting to happen. He waited for a beat. Alas his apartment was just that; just an apartment. He let out long sigh and readied himself for the long process of moving in. He viewed the room full of boxes with contempt.

Yet within the shadows there was something moving - something that craved freedom, something that had been trapped for too long, something that Keith didn't notice. It raced towards the open door. Towards freedom. It wanted nothing less than to escape. Something more than this tiny apartment.

Keith shut the door. The creature didn't make itself known in that moment, but it would become known with startling clarity in time. The creature began to think what it would be like having a human around again - it could be great. Or terrible. 

The creature would make sure that Keith wouldn't be living in the apartment anymore; whether that be by moving or by something more sinister, time would tell.

Keith would wish that the creature had escaped.


End file.
